ACSBehemothHellcat
ACSBehemothHellcat (aka Prince Darkstar) is a user who was an enemy of SBC's from March 2011 to October 2012. He was the leader of the now retired Rebellion Against Cyber Bullies Allen Administration, web director of the RACB Devany Administration, and former primary and currently secondary head of the IAVA Forums. Beginnings Sometime in March 2011, ACS came to the xat, asking everyone to play his SpongeBob Games. Everyone kindly said no, and he flipped out, thus causing a rage. He was banned, and made a return the next day, but left again. In April, he and SBC staff were in conflict when he began to upload videos of him being banned from the xat to YouTube, but things were finally settled. ACS forgave SBC and got an account on May 17th, 2011, but the peace was short lived when Dragiiin began fighting with him in ACS' introduction thread. Several users told him to calm down, but he refused, and declared SBC his enemy. ACS is 12 years old, and apparently has a 22-year old brother who joined SBC as World Travel 268, though there is some suspicion that he is also ACS. World Travel is now banned from SBC after using a gay slur. Youtube and First Leave Things began getting worse, as SBC was declared enemies and bullies by the Rebellion Against Cyber Bulliers. ACS spread lies on SBC several times, filming the xat with his web camera during fights he had with SBC users on the xat and then he'd upload it to his YouTube channel. His goal, to show the internet how the users on SBC are "bullies". On July 13th, 2011, ACS fought with Jelly in The Ban Game thread, and used a link to a pornographic site to insult her. Clappy had decided to suspend ACS for this, but ACS had already deleted his account. Final Act ACS returned later on as Prince Dark on July 16th, 2011, but got into a huge fight with users on The SpongeBob Committee xat. It first started off as ACS VS. SOF, when ACS mocked SOF when he played a game of This or That? ACS then began bashing everyone - including the SBC staff, which is a big red rule on SBC. 70s told him this was his final straw, and began listing everything bad he did on SBC, and why he deserved to be banned. ACS was angry and he wanted to record the xat with his webcam once again....but 70s banned him from xat, and IP-banned him from SBC forever. This officially marked ACS' end on SBC. ACS deserved to get banned because he kept breaking rules, picking on members, trying to threaten SBC by recording the xat whenever he got banned, insulting staff, and just being a brat in general. Post-Banning After his banning, he fled to SpongeBuddy Mania. He attempted to round up the November 2010 SBM Spammers to spam raid SBC again. He sent an PM asking for Mothra. Mothra reavealed to all of SBM what ACS tried to do. Then SBMers told SBC, and this lead to SBC hating ACS even more. Sometime after his banning, ACS had his Youtube account taken down by World Travel, although he had created a new one a few days later. Several times in fall 2011, ACS snuck on to OMJ's shoutbox and whined about how people impersonated him there. Then on February 21st, 2012 he come on the wiki and started a bit of commotion, but was banned by Jjs. This lead SBC into a spam raid against ACS' new group/forum, IAVA on March 2nd, 2012. He discovered some SBC members were responsible, because he saw CDCB's email account. On March 3rd, 2012 he went to SpongeBuddy Mania and reported the raid. SOF, Dragiiin, and tvguy fought with him about it in this thread: http://www.sbmania.net/forums/topic/29217-i-have-a-serious-question/page__st__45 He also revealed some very cold things tvguy said months ago about SBM, causing some SBMers like PhilipB to take ACS's side and lash at tvguy. ACS' site was also hacked (in a similar fashion to the Summer 2011 hacks), which he blames SBC for, but this time, SBC was not responsible. There was recently a small conflict between ACS and tvguy on SBM in this thread: http://www.sbmania.net/forums/topic/30128-intercontinental-airways-va-iava-forum/ ACS currently resides in YSFlight, SBM, IAVA Forums, and his new Youtube channel, SwordSlayerXL. He had not been back to SBC, and for the most part, had basically left the site alone. That was until September 21st, 2012, when ACS made a thread that tried to make SBC look bad on SBM: http://www.sbmania.net/forums/topic/30771-tr-vs-sbc-enough-of-this/ Return to SBC On October 4th, 2012, he returned to SBC as Prince Darkstar, starting a new leaf. It was also revealed SBC and him settled a truce via his newer xat. After ACS made his new account on SBC, it was revealed that his personality had changed entirely since his banning, and now he claims himself to be "crazy" and a "drunk web surfer". After his return, ACS revealed that he was an anti-school web speaker. He has gotten into several anti-school debates with other users, notably E.V.I.L, mostly on the subject of Algebra I and how it applies to real life, on both SBC and SBM. Second incidents On November 19th, 2012, a case of repeated admin annoyance on the Xat by ExKizuna occured, in the form of random kicks/bans on ACS, triggering him to report it to iDylan. Dylan came on the xat and warned Ex that action would be taken if Ex did not stop. Later that night, a video of Ex's abuse (taken by ACS) was posted on the new RACB channel by Darris XTMRage. On November 20th, however, Ex was still abusing his admin powers. This resulted in Dylan revoking everybody's admin positions and therefore establishing a new Xat administration, where only him, JCM, and Aquatic Nuggets are owners. However, by December 16th, 2012, Ex was still trolling with ACS, along with Elastic Dog on Ex's side. Again, ACS reported it to the RACB channel. Later that night, a video created by XTMRage was posted on the channel, stating that if another bad report was sent in, the "TR-SBC War" would be started all over again. It was also stated that XTMRage "cannot allow this nonsense to happen again", meaning that it cannot be tolerated anymore. Category:Users